Is Fate Wrong about Edward and Bell?
by queen alyss heart 17
Summary: Alice he left me twice anD by the time he gets back I will be gone. I stated and looked at alice and she knew what I wanted , it hurt , rated teen in case PS Bella hasn't figured out all of her powers yet .
1. Chapter 1

_My Extra chapter of New moon. What if Edward left Bella a second time and came back and Bella wasn't there and she left him with a note and asked before she left for Alice to change her, then went to the clan in Denali and fell in love with someone else? Would Edward save her or would her new boyfriend?_

BPOV

"He left me. HE LEFT ME AGAIN ALICE! I screamed at the top of my lungs. I DON'T EVEN THINK I LOVE HIM! OBVIOUSLY HE DOESN'T LOVE ME BECAUSE HE LEFT ME AGAIN!" " Bella no he loves you that is why he did it he wants to protect you." Alice told me calmly "ALICE I HONESTLYDON'T GIVE A DAMN WHAT HE THINKS ABOUT ME BECAUSE I AM LEAVEING!" I started to pack and when I was done I told Alice " I WANT YOU TO BITE ME AND NOW!" she didn't respond but leaned down and bite me. At first I couldn't feel the pain until I woke up the next morning and muttered, so low no one could hear "Edward"

THREE YEARS LATER

STIL IN BPOV

I stayed in forks to tell Charlie I was going to the college in Alaska, then packed then went to Denali. When I got to the clan in Denali with Tanya, I figured out my power: I was a mind reader and that I was an elemental and that I had the power of love. As soon as I got there I saw a flying blur that swept me off my feet. That somebody made me forget why I was here and that I was heartbroken. I stared up into the face of who held me and gasped, which he chuckled at and said in a voice that made Edward's velvet voice sound to pitiful for me to even believe it was real." Isabella," he said kissing my neck" we were expecting you, but my question for you is you ready for us? "I could only squeak and stare at his beauty as he carried me away, that I realized I didn't know who he was and that I was safe with that thought as long as I was with him.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up on a couch and realized I was confused I heard stuff that no one was saying, and then I realized I was a mind reader

"God she is beautiful." The vampire who carried me thought.

"Don't stare!" The female with blond hair said.

"She IS beautiful though Sarah, She is hard NOT to stare at her." A male said with black messy hair.

"Like Hello right here people!" I thought answering their thoughts.

They stared at me, then finally "Sorry I didn't know you were a mind reader too. My name is Chris I am 18 years old physically and 103 in Vampire Years, and have " Super strength " stronger then anyone can have ."

The blond spoke next "Hi I am Sarah I am Jonathon's mate I am 16 in physical years and 200 In Vampire years , my power is Telekinesis

The one who spoke next I assumed was Jonathon." Hi I am Jonathon I am 20 in physical years and 100 In Vampire years, my powers are I can make people seductive and freeze people and time."

"Hi I am Bella I am 18 in physical years and about 3 years in Vampire years, my powers are the power of love and I am a mind reader."

"Sweet so you are a fresh vampire!" "What does that have to with anything?" I asked Chris and he grinned. "We have a vampire band Named Illusion and we are looking for a lead singer, would you be interested?" "Sure ". About right then I looked in the mirror and screamed. I had pale skin, my hair was light black with light silver highlights, and my lips were a light red. "I thought how can I look like this?" Chris replied "What's wrong? You are perfectly beautiful" "I didn't look like this when I was human, that's why." "I still think you are beautiful." Chris said and kissed my neck and I responded by fainting.


	3. Chapter 3

_A YEAR AFTER BELLA LEFT HIM_

EPOV

I came home to forks and went inside to find everyone upstairs alone and absolutely silent. When I walked In I found a large envelope with my name on it with Bella's scent, my stomach lurched.

_Dear Edward,_

_You have broken my heart twice now, and twice is two many for me too bear. You left me a year ago today. I can't bear to be in your house in your house with your family. All it does is remind me that I have cried to many times over you, and then I started to wonder do you even love me at al?. I thought when you first left me, would you hurt me again? I thought he wouldn't do that to me he loves me. Now I know that was a mistake thinking that, and even me meeting you was a mistake. Fate was wrong about us Edward, No I take that back. I was wrong about you Edward. Here is my CD and all the pictures of you that I toke; I shredded every picture of you and me, and traded my car, your ring is in here to. Just like you said "It'll be as if I never existed ". You broke my heart twice I think it is my turn to break yours. Goodbye Edward, Goodbye Forever._

I sat down and held my breath. Everybody came down and Alice asked "What's that?" I just handed her the letter. Her eyes bulged out when she was done. "Edward." She said hugging me trying to comfort me, "She'll come back, and I know she will." Sure? She left everything that had my scent on it, she's gone.

BPOV

I heard Chris's thought's "Bella can you hear my thoughts? If you can I want you to know I am sorry," I opened my eyes and propped up. "Now why are you sorry?" "I made you faint." A VERY confused Chris said. "No your scent is the thing that made me faint because it is TO intoxicating." I stated and Chris laughed "Really because I love your scent it is very-" Floral I know." "I was going to say Tantalizing ". He stated and if I was still human I would have blushed, but I found I couldn't.

Five years later

SARAH MARIE ROCHESTER WHERE THE HELL DID YOU PUT MY NEW TOP? I screamed at Sarah and she poked her head through the upstairs door and she rolled her eyes "It is in your third dresser drawer Iz." Some times my siblings called me Iz or Liz. "Thanks!" Today was battle of the bands and we were facing Delusion a new band who thought they could win. .I debated between my blood red upper thigh dress and my upper thigh deep blue skirt and my blue and black corset spaghetti top, fishnets. I chose the blue outfit dying my grayish silver streaks blue and put on my fishnet tights my new knee length black platform boots with chains on them, my blue corset tank top, my high thigh level skirt and put on black cut -off- at - the- knuckles- gloves and put on huge dark hoops and put a silver stud in my top ear hole and put on my blue heart choker. I went downstairs to find Sarah in her black outfit with silver platform boots and hoops and Chris in Black, cargo pants dressed with chains and skull shirt with his stud in and Jonathon in black cargo shorts and with a blood red shirt with the word mercy in silver. Chris Wolf whistled as he put his arm around me. "Shut up Chris." I said kissing him. "Well forgive me but you do look hot" "Thanks." We climbed into the back seat of my silver Ferrari while Jonathon drove us to Tanya's club. When we got onto the stage I gasped "Shit" I muttered but OF course Chris noticed and said "hey look what the cat dragged in." "Hello Chris" who non other than Alice Cullen could have said and I didn't have to turn around to know that .Luckily she didn't notice me and asked "What are you guys doing here?" "We are Illusion. And this is Sarah and Jonathon and... Hey were did Iz go?


	4. Chapter 4

BPOV

I disappeared behind the curtain and heard Sarah asking me "Iz are you going to say hi to the Cullens?" "No thanks, they know how I feel around them already." "What do you mean Iz?" Sarah asked looking confused. I took a deep breath and started my story "I was Edward's girlfriend. He left me once and came back proposed and did it again only when he cam back I wasn't there and told him it was over , came here and have been living with you guys since." I finished my story and she was shocked and anger flooded her face "Edward did that to you?" She managed to say through her clenched teeth. "Yes that is why Chris and I are going to sing the song's tonight, to make Edward jealous ok?" she nodded and went to tell the other band members.

We went on stage and I started to sing Evanescence Going Under

"Now I will tell you what I've done for you,

50,000 tears I've cried,

Screaming, deceiving and bleeding for you,

And you still won't hear me (I'm going under),

Don't want your hand, this time I'll save myself,

Maybe I'll wake up for once,

Not tormented daily, defeated by you,

Just when I thought I reached the bottom,

IIIIIIIMMMMMM DYYYYYIINNG AAAGGGAIIN,

I'm going under,

Drowning in you, falling forever,

I've got to break through,

Blurring, and stirring the truth and the lies,

Always confusing the thoughts in my head,

Sooo I can't trust myself anymore,

IIIIIIIMMMMMM DYYYYYIINNG AAAGGGAIIN

I'm going under,

Drowning in you, falling forever,

I've got to break through,

So go on and scream, scream at me "...

I kept singing until it was the Cullen's turn to sing and who should sing but Edward.

EPOV

Bella sang and I knew what I had put her through leaving her as she sung

"50,000 tears I've cried,

Screaming, deceiving and bleeding for you,

And you still won't hear me (I'm going under),

Don't want your hand, this time I'll save myself,

Maybe I'll wake up for once,

Not tormented daily, defeated by you,

Just when I thought I reached the bottom,

IIIIIIIMMMMMM DYYYYYIINNG AAAGGGAIIN,

I'm going under,

Drowning in you, falling forever,"

About that time I thought it was time to fight fire with fire. Since She was playing hard and cold I will to.

I started to sing the all American rejects It ends tonight

Your subtleties  
they strangle me  
I can't explain myself at all.  
And all the wants  
and all the needs  
all I don't want to need at all.

The walls start breathing  
my mind's unweaving  
Maybe its best you leave me alone.  
A weight is lifted  
on this evening  
I give the final blow.

When darkness turns to light,  
It ends tonight  
It ends tonight.

A falling star  
least I fall alone.  
I can't explain what you can't explain.  
You're finding things that you didn't know  
I look at you with such disdain

the walls start breathing  
my mind's unweaving  
Maybe its best you leave me alone.  
A weight is lifted  
on this evening  
I give the final blow.

BPOV

Edward sang his hateful song and Chris and I sung Kryptonite by three doors down I sit on his lap (not with my legs crossed either.)

I took a walk around the world  
To ease my troubled mind  
I left my body laying somewhere  
In the sands of time  
I watched the world float  
To the dark side of the moon  
I feel there is nothing I can do, yeah  
I watched the world float  
To the dark side of the moon  
After all I knew it had to be  
Something to do with you  
I really don't mind what happens now and then  
As long as you'll be my friend at the end  
If I go crazy then will you still ( Bella singing if you go crazy then you'll still be my superman)  
Call me Superman  
If I'm alive and well, will you be (If your alive and well I'll be there holding your hand)  
There holding my hand  
I'll keep you by my side ( You'll keep me by your superhuman might kryptonite )  
With my superhuman might  
Kryptonite  
You called me strong, you called me weak,  
But still your secrets I will keep  
You took for granted all the times  
I never let you down.

We finished and we won. We had to go send our regards to them for losing and then Chris put his arm around my waist and pulled me close and then Carlisle asked us if we would sit with him and his family. Tanya said we would love to and sat down. Chris pulled me down into his arms and dragged me in the booth. The waiter came around and saw me and was being over helpful. "Hi can I get you anything?" "I'll take a triple espresso with all the dressings please." "Anything else?" "Nope thanks." "Sure no problem." he winked and walked away. Chris heard Edward's thoughts and Edward heard his and they started thought bickering and arguing and I scream in my head "SHUT UP YOU TWO! YOU ARE DRIVING ME NUTS! ""Sorry Iz ". Chris said pulling me on his lap He started to move his hands up and down my spine. "Bella what have you been up to?" "Well I changed my name to Iz or Izzy.I have been fine I met Chris and I am happy. What about you Edward?" "I have been Fine, I'm happy Alice and jasper are getting married again and jasper is bringing his cousin Rae to talk to me." "Good At least we ARE BOTH happy ". I said, emphasizing on the both happy part. Getting to play against you guys was fun but we got to go home to practice more." "Oh didn't Tanya tell you we are staying with you guys the whole summer." Edward said smugly." I call the room with the biggest look on the beach." " Sorry Edward that is MY room , you can have Chris's room he and I can share a room, glad we got that settled see you guys at the house. Later!" we drove home and we moved Chris's stuff into my room and sat down on the bed and started talking which led to kissing...

EPOV

As soon as she left I put my head down on the table and sighed. Bella is happy at least she is happy I thought, then I thought yea she is happy but not with you. How could she choose him he is not safe with her at all .I thought of what they could be doing and got up with the family and left Bella's words ringing in my head " It'll be as If I never existed ." you will never stop thinking of her Edward ,because you love her.


	5. Chapter 5

EPOV

"Chris should we really be doing this?"

"Of course he deserves this."

I heard their thoughts a mile away and stepped on the gas pedal going well over the speed limit.

I burst through the door and Bella came down and I gasped.

BPOV

I ran down the stairs in my Low cut black skirt, with my strapless silver top , fishnets and platinum silver platform boots. I tripped and ran into a shocked Edward who caught me as I almost fell down two flights of stairs. "GET YOUR FUCKING HANDS OFF ME!

"EDWARD ANTHONY MASON CULLEN! WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING! YOU OWE US A NEW DOOR!" He moved his hands and I flinched into Chris's arms were he hugged me close and he sat us down on his lap.

"Sorry it was unnecessary wasn't it?"

"Yes it was. What the hell did you think we were doing?"

He turned away. I got very hot and everyone in the room complained. "Guess you are also an elemental Iz so try to cool down." Chris whispered into my ear tickling me with his sweet breath.

I cooled down and I stood up and continued "Edward we need to talk." I said very calmly he replied with a calm tone "Meet you upstairs." With that he ran up the stairs into his room.

EPOV

I entered my room and found all my music ,there my black leather couch and my sound system and my walls were midnight black just like I was back at home. Bella entered alone and she went to the sound system and picked an album that I wasn't familiar with. I realized it was her album. "Edward when you left me I was torn and I think you should listen to this just to know what I have been through." She turned to leave but stopped and turned around and said " It's over I forgot about you too long ago and I don't want to remember you again." Then she left me alone, just like I had left her alone two many times, I played the CD and it started with Bella saying "Let go .Live and Let live. Move on. It isn't the end of the world." Then I chuckled darkly and listened to Bella singing.

She is wrong it is the end of the world with ought her love and her in my arms.

"Please, please forgive me,

But I won't be home again

Maybe someday you'll look,

Up and barley consciously you'll say to no one

Isn't something missing?"

You won't cry for my absence I know,

You forgot me long ago

Am I that unimportant?

Am I that insignificant?"

Isn't something missing  
Isn't someone missing me

Even though I'm the sacrifice  
You won't try for me, not now  
Though I'd die to know you love me  
I'm all alone  
Isn't someone missing me 

My Bella ,My poor Bella.

Please, please forgive me  
But I won't be home again  
I know what you do to yourself  
I breathe deep and cry out  
Isn't something missing  
Isn't someone missing me

Even though I'm the sacrifice  
You won't try for me, not now  
Though I'd die to know you love me  
I'm all alone  
Isn't someone missing me

And if I bleed  
I'll bleed  
Knowing you don't care  
And if I sleep just to dream of you  
I'll wake without you there

Isn't something missing  
Isn't something

Even though I'm the sacrifice  
You won't try for me, not now  
Though I'd die to know you love me  
I'm all alone  
Isn't something missing  
Isn't someone missing me

Is that the torture I put her through? God I am a monster. The next song played and I held my head in my hands and tried to keep everything falling apart.

Come with me  
Stay the night  
You say the words but boy it don't feel right  
What do ya expect me to say (You know it's just too little too late)  
You take my hand  
And you say you've changed  
But boy you know your begging don't fool me  
Because to you it's just a game (You know it's just too little too late)

So let me on down  
'Cause time has made me strong  
I'm starting to move on  
I'm gonna say this now  
your chance has come and gone  
And you know… 

[Chorus:  
It's just too little too late  
A little too wrong  
And I can't wait  
But you know all the right things to say (You know it's just too little too late)  
You say you dream of my face  
But you don't like me  
You just like the chase  
To be real  
It doesn't matter anyway (You know it's just too little too late)

Yeah yeaaahhh… It's just too little too late… Mhmmm

[Verse 2:  
I was young  
And in love  
I gave you everything  
But it wasn't enough  
And now you wanna communicate (You know it's just too little too late)  
Go find someone else  
In letting you go  
I'm loving myself  
You got a problem  
But don't come asking me for help  
'Cause you know…

[Chorus:  
It's just too little too late  
A little too wrong  
And I can't wait  
But you know all the right things to say (You know it's just too little too late)  
You say you dream of my face  
But you don't like me  
You just like the chase  
To be real  
It doesn't matter anyway (You know it's just too little too late)

[Bridge  
I can love with all of my heart, baby  
I know I have so much to give (I have so much to give)  
With a player like you I don't have a prayer  
That's the way to live  
Ohhhh… mmm nooo  
It's just too little too late  
Yeaahhhh…

[Chorus:  
It's just too little too late  
A little too wrong  
And I can't wait  
But you know all the right things to say (You know it's just too little too late)  
You say you dream of my face  
But you don't like me  
You just like the chase  
To be real  
It doesn't matter anyway (You know it's just too little too late)

Yeah  
you know it's just too little too late  
Oh, I can't wait

[Chorus (fading):  
It's just too little too late  
A little too wrong  
And I can't wait  
But you know all the right things to say (You know it's just too little too late)  
You say you dream of my face  
But you don't like me  
You just like the chase  
To be real  
It doesn't matter anyway (You know it's just too little too late)

I started to hate myself and I realized why I hated myself. The reason: I crushed the one and only person's heart that I will ever love, she will never forgive me and I am not sure I will ever forgive myself. I had a flashback.

_We were in forks in my bedroom listening to Debussy._

_"Edward my definition of hell is where you aren't."_

_End flashback._

I highly doubt she feels like that anymore. Alice came in and sat down. "Edward when you left Bella she wouldn't talk to me or anybody, she was like a zombie, she was here but she wasn't really here. One year, on the exact day you left, she snapped back to reality, and started to pack her things and were a different person entirely, she wasn't Bella and now we are all seeing she doesn't feel the same way anymore. She's changed she's in love with someone else , what I am trying to say is ,you need a distraction , something to take your mind off Bella , which is what Rachel is coming to do , is to give you a taste of life. With ought Bella." I looked at her and I knew she was right. If Bella doesn't love me, then she doesn't and as much as this hurts, I need to stop running after her if she doesn't want to be chased.

_Flashback _

_"I'll always be here as long as you want me to." I said in Bella's kitchen eight years ago,_

_"I'll always want you." Bella warned me._

_End flashback._

I broke a promise, again I broke a promise I made to Bella, and then I realized Bella did to.


	6. Chapter 6

Here we go I skipped some parts because the computer was having trouble downloading them so here is two chapters, seven and eight or six and seven or whatever.

Chapter six

BPOV

I changed my sheets and comforters on my, queen sized, four poster bed from black to red and white with throw pillows when Edward walked in.

"Bella we need to talk." He said in such a sad tone my stomach felt queasy.

"Yea you're right Edward we do need to talk."

"Bella I am sorry." I scoffed .He looked at me shocked.

"Why are you sorry? All you did is leave again it isn't that big of a deal."

"That is why we need to talk .It is a big deal Bella, I left you twice and then you leave me heartbroken."

"Edward it wasn't like you didn't deserve it! You left me twice and I decided I didn't want to put up with it anymore and left and that is why we need to talk about it because now I have a different point of view."

"Did I deserve it Bella or did you think I left you with a reason?"

"I am pretty sure you have a reason Edward." I said through clenched teeth.

"The only reason why I would leave you Bella is because you disgust me and are insignificant in anything and everything that you do! I don't know why you left and that is the reason for me being so cruel!" tears started to swell in my eyes and there was rain while I sobbed through my tears it started to thunder.

"THEN IF YOU HATE ME AND THINK I DISGUST YOU THEN WHY THE HELL ARE YOU HERE!" He started to talk but I cut him off "I THOUGHT WE COULD GET BACK TOGETHER BUT THEN SINCE YOU ACUSSE ME OFF BEING INSIGNIFACANT THEN MAYBE YOU SHOULD LEAVE!" He stared at me and then he reached toward me whispering:

"Bella … I didn't know you felt that way, if you would have told me you loved me I wouldn't have called you that."

"Why did you think I was getting territorially with Chris?"

"Because I thought you loved him." I laughed at that.

"I thought I loved him you don't know what I've been thinking these past years but besides trying to forget you and then you come again and then I figure out that I love you even more then you have missed me. I missed your arms wrapped around me tight and the way you would push my face gently when I got over a foot off your lines."

He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me tight against his chest

"I missed you too much too Bella but I love you now and you know my heart belongs to you, and that it always will."

"I don't have a heart to trade and that wouldn't be a fair trade. Plus you said that last time." I pointed out kissing his neck

"I have an idea how we could make it a fair trade."

"How?" I asked stupidly but when he thought what he was going to do, I told him;

"Not now first we have to tell Chris."

"I agree but I have an even better Idea, you still like him so, like him until Rae gets here and then use your powers to make them fall in love."

"Edward you're ingenious!" I said kissing him full on the lips while the sun came out from the clouds I heard a knock on my door and then I looked mad because I had to break the kiss to go see who it was. It was Chris and he noticed I looked angry he started getting all up in Edward's business like;

"Did you hurt her?" he growled.

"No Chris actually she hurt me this time and I'll never forgive her for doing it either."

'Whatever Edward .you were a jerk to me you deserve this." I kissed Chris on the lips, apologetic when he carried me down stairs instead of Edward. Then we had to go hunt and Edward and the other Cullens went with us to prep for Rae since she was coming, we had to feed more then usual, since she was still a human but I was supposed to bit her this weekend since her parents died yesterday, she thought she had no reason to live and that was the reason she was coming here.

I ran into my feeding area taking Edward with me telling Chris (telepathically) that I needed to talk to Edward, in my spot. We arrived on the trail and entered under my tree's long, leaves and came to small rivers which lead to a pond from a waterfall and there was wildlife everywhere so Edward got to see me hunt. Later on in my car when we were going to go pick up Rae, Edward tells me that I hunt like a cougar , the way I pounced on that herd of deer , and on that Grizzly bear (Emmett was disappointed since he didn't get to see me kill it but it was most likely because he didn't kill it himself).

Chapter Seven the makeover , and the twist.

BPOV

Today I had decided to dye my hair back to my natural human hair color so it was brown and curled it ,I had on a short blue jean skirt and a deep blue spaghetti strap tank top since it was summer and as much as I had protested when Alice dressed me this morning she gave me those wrapping strap platform high heels and put on a bunch of jewelry like dangle earrings and a dangle that necklace that followed it and I had on blood red lipstick , blush ,and mascara and eyeliner as usually Alice dolls me up with a diamond ring on my left hand. My job was to give Rae a makeover so Chris would like her instead of me so I got to spend Alice's and Rosalie's five million credit cards on me and her and they would meet us there.

When we finally got there I saw here and waved and she brought one suitcase. I shook my head and she asked;

"What's wrong?"

"Well if you only have that much luggage then we will HAVE TO go shopping!" I said supposedly trying to sound like Alice or Rosalie.

"I don't have any money." She said making an excuse

"You are so cute! The Cullens will pay for everything." 

"Ok great so where is the car?" Right then Edward pulls up in a new blue Lamborghini, Telling me;

''Alice toke your car to the dump love."

"Sweet! so this is my new car?"

"Of course I got you a new car why wouldn't I?"

"I wasn't expecting a car thanks!" I was going to kiss him but then I was reminded of Rae.

"Is this Edward?" Rae asked.

"Yes I am Edward, but Chris's girlfriend and he are having fights so you are supposed to fall in love with him instead of me ok?"

"Ok I guess but that is kind of weird, should I tell him I feel sorry for him?"

"No "I interjected "He I still heartbroken so don't mention it, and if he doesn't like you at first it just means he is over me yet."

"Ohh ok I get I thanks for the warning. So am I supposed to get a makeover or something?"

"Yep you are going to get a COMPLETE makeover and you are going to get ALL name brand clothes and a new phone and EVERYTHING!" I said happily because Edward got to carry all of our bags.

We pulled up to Alaska's biggest mall. We parked and went to the food court and met the other Cullens there, and then we totally started to shop Edward trailing behind us.

Raena had long, waist length midnight hair that was twisted and tangled; she had dorky glasses, and had a LOT of acne so we REALLY had to give her a HUGE make over.

We started at BJ'S Grand Salon and got our eyebrows waxed, and then she got her hair cut so it was ear length and was curled on the edge and her bangs were slopped downward and she had red highlights. We bought the necessary hair products then we got pedicures and manicures. We bought their special makeup product so she could stay beautiful, she left with blush on, base, eye shadow, eyeliner, mascara, a tantalizing light pink lip-gloss. We all had two bags on our arms. We went to Hollister, and came out with even more bags on our arms, we then went to Abercrombie and Fitch and even Edward was carrying a bunch of bags. We stopped at Star bucks so Rae could get hot coffee and then we went to U.S cellular and we got her a chocolate and Everyone else got one too mine was Silver ,while Rose's was pink ,Alice's was green ,Edward's was blue ,and Rae's was Blood red , we then went to Icing and got her a cool coat and hat and cut off gloves . We went out off the mall to go to The furniture Outlet so she could get bed stuff and other things ,when we left most of her furniture was a preppy purple or a preppy pink. Edward drove us home, and as soon as we got there Rae ran into Jasper's arms since she was his cousin he hugged her back , Alice smiled and went up into Rae's room and I went up with her only I ran and beat her there ,blocking her way teasing her ;

"Jealous?" I asked jokingly trying to break her hard mask of her face, which worked because she laughed and we went into the room closing the door behind us to get to work painting the spare bedroom a purple running up and down to get it done faster, when we were done, we put her furniture where it was going to go, and ran back downstairs I ran into Edward and he picked me up spun me around again and sat me down on my feet. I glared at Chris, when he started to come over being stupid:

"Iz I don't get it why the hell are you in his arms instead of mine?"

"Because I realized I don't love you anymore and that I love Edward more then I love you and you're just going to fall in love with Rae anyway."

"Fine, if you want me to love someone else that is _HUMAN_ then I will." He said emphasizing the human part.

"So you finally grasped that she loves me instead of you." Edward interjected his two cents in the conversation.

"Yea I have figured out that she loves you more then me but do you love he rather then you're Elizabeth?" Chris thought while I glared at him.

I started to kick , punch him all over ,and since I was still a little bit of a fresh vampire I was kicking his ass , nobody was stopping me while I was though , I grabbed him around his neck and Held him up against the wall ,screaming at his face;

'WHY THE HELL DID YOU HAVE TO DO THAT ?! YOU ARE SUCH A FUCKING IDIOT ! AS SOON AS EVERYTHING IS PERFECT YOU HAVE TO FUCKING RUIN IT ! IS THIS PAYBACK FOR SOMETHING I'VE DONE TO YOU ? WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING THAT BECAUSE IF YOU THINK YOU THINKING THAT WOULD MAKE ME GET BACK TOGETHER WITH YOU OR BREAK UP WITH EDWARD YOU'RE SHIT OUT OF LUCK CHRIS BECAUSE I KNOW EDWARD WELL ENOUGH TO KNOW HE WON'T DO ANYTHING STUPID TO GET ME TO LOVE HIM OR DO ANYTHING TO HURT ME LIKE YOU JUST DID.IF I EVER HAD A THOUGHT ABOUT GETTING BACK TOGETHER WITH YOU IT IS GONE !" I dropped him so he slumped on the floor while I finished sneering at him ; I HOPE YOU KNOW I AM DONE WITH YOU, HELL I WAS DONE WITH YOU BEFORE EDWARD WAS HERE AND NOW WE ARE DEFIANTLY DONE IF WE WERE'NT DONE BEFORE SO … GO TO HELL AND ROT!" I stopped screaming at him and ran upstairs into my room because Edward was there to comfort me .

"I love you ." I whispered into his ear and sat in his lap and stared into his topaz eyes .

"I love you too and know you know I'll always be yours , and that won't change because of Elizabeth." I was going to ask who Elizabeth but his lips started crushing mine and I couldn't think I just started reacting to his lip smothering kiss.

I am going to be nice and give you guys another chapter

EPOV

"I love you ." She whispered into my ear and sat in my lap and stared into my topaz eyes .

"I love you too and know you know I'll always be yours , and that won't change because of Elizabeth." I started to kiss her smothering my lips against her laying down on her bed ,so she was on top of me kissing me going over what would have been my lines but I was the one who started it but it was going somewhere because I was sliding my hands down her sides of her body when Rosalie came picked her up and ran away. I was pissed. I sat up and decided I would make it a little bit more romantic ,I started to make everything blood red ,I started spreading red rose petals over her floor and turned the lights off to candles , and played light music and then put on an easy , button down shirt.

BPOV

Rosalie came swooped me up and ran away with me. She toke me into her room and then she put my hair up in a bun relying on two red chopsticks to keep It up ,she then dolled me up with blood red lipstick ,and dark red eye shadow ,she then put on a practically see through strapless nightgown , with red edges around it and sexy high heels with straps up to my knee if not higher She then wrapped a towel around me and pushed me into my room ,which was TOTALLY romantic. Edward stared at me confused because of the towel ,until I dropped it. Edward eyes became thirsty . He started to move toward me pinning me in a corner saying with his voice greedy , thirsty ;

"Bella I want you. I want you more then I have ever wanted you before."

With that it all started.


	7. Surprise Visit

EPOV

I realized I was in a deep trance, almost like sleep, but then that couldn't be right because I was a vampire. In that deep trance of mine I realized there was a weight on me. I opened one eye and recognized Bella on top of me. I was shocked. How is Bella here? Doesn't she hate me? Just then Bella was "awake".

"Edward how can I ever hate you?" About then last night came flooding back.

"I forgot about last night honey sorry" I said pulling her off me and setting her beside me in her bed, and then I remembered what she had on. I started kissing her shoulders until I got to her mouth and our tongues were tangling together, while my hands were going down her shirt, stopping at her breasts. She started unbuttoning my shirt, but not breaking our lip-locking kiss. When she was done I pulled my shirt off, breaking our kiss but then she toke her shirt off, and laid down on the bed. We started kissing again and this time she toke of her pants and so did I.

2hours later

BPOV

"EDWARD ANTHONY MASON CULLEN GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE! Alice screamed upstairs. "If YOU PLAN ON NOT MISSING THE BEST DAY AT THE CLUB YOU BETTER HURRY YOUR ASS UP!" Today was the first day of summer so all the teenagers would be there. He started to break our kiss and apologized .We both toke a shower together .When we got in I couldn't stop staring at his perfect, cold, marble, chest. He pulled me into a hug and let me a little looser I put my hands on his chest and his hands on my waist. Soon - too - soon for my liking we had to get out because the water was ice cold.

I blow dried my hair and curled it, since I wouldn't be singing today I would help Tanya with the club by being a waitress , so I put on the clubs colors : Black and silver. I put on a black skirt and a silver skirt and sandals since it was summer. Since I was going to be helping Tanya I wasn't going to sing so Rae was gonna sing for me. I looked at Edward and laughed. He was wearing black shorts and a silver tight tee-shirt and a black hat on crooked over his eyes.

"Take off the hat you look ridiculous!"

"Maybe I want to look ridiculous!"

He exclaimed. I laughed again and tried to take off his hat. I got close enough to grab it but then Edward picked me up and swung me around so that he was carrying me behind his back .I rearranged myself so I was on piggy-back style on his before he could move I bent over his neck.

"Gotcha Edward!"

"Maybe I am the one who has you!" He moved so fast I missed it he moved me around to face him and I used my vampire speed to take off the hat and before he could react, I kissed him.

"Much better!!" I exclaimed and jumped out off his arms and dragged him out of my room.

"We better get to the club so we can end our shifts more quickly and still have time for us!"

"I don' think we will get off the hook that easy Bella."

"You know what Edward? Whatever! Come on!" I said grabbing his hand and ran down the stairs with him only I did something that I hadn't done for eight years. I tripped and fell on my butt and Edward wasn't fast enough to catch me.

"I have to admit Edward I have missed the floor!" He chuckled at my exclamation and started picking me up only to drop me again, and stared obliviously.

"Wha-" I started but followed his gaze and stopped breathing. There was going to be a knock on the door any second from what Alice was thinking. I stared at Edward knowing he knew something I didn't but he didn't respond. Emmett growled and Jasper sent out calm waves so it was impossible for me to feel scared .I continued to stare at the door until I heard a knock on the door. I got up and answered the door swiftly and silently. I opened it to find cloudy figures standing on our door step. I recognized Jane, Aro, and Demetri all from our last encounter. But there was a figure that remained cloaked. I saw the person smile a wicked grin while it toke off the hood. I realized the person in the cloak was a Female. Her blood red eyes twinkled and she smiled even more when she saw Edward.

"Hello Edward."

I stared at him and then back to her now glaring, Emmett growled again.

"Elizabeth?"


	8. Chapter 8

NEW STORY!

PROLOUGE TO BROKEN PIECES

EPOV

The one person I thought I had gotten rid of

For eternity was here.

The only person I want to rip apart, kill, for her to rot in hell.

The one person who could screw everything I had worked hard to get back where it was now.

The only person who could ruin my life was here.

That one person is Elizabeth.


End file.
